Road finishing machines are construction machines that are employed in road construction to apply a surfacing layer onto the road. Here, it is in particular important that the operator of the road finishing machine can monitor the newly applied surfacing while it is being laid at the side and in the rear region of the road finishing machine. Therefore, usually seats are attached for the operator on the control platform on either side of the road finishing machine from which the operator can monitor the application of the surfacing on one side each. It is known in prior art to provide a control panel for each side and thus for each seat, so that altogether two control panels must be installed in the road finishing machine. However, this is a relatively complicated and cost-intensive solution, in particular if the control panel contains a plurality of displays and operational controls.
It was furthermore suggested in prior art to provide the control panel at a swivel arm, so that the control panel can be moved between the end positions in front of the respective seats by pivoting. It is furthermore known in prior art that the control panel is movable along a linear guide which extends essentially in the width direction of the road finishing machine, where a bearing on the linear guide is accomplished by means of sliding roller bearings and radial roller bearings which are attached to the bottom of the control platform or at the side of the control platform. This bearing, however, requires great shifting forces or a high break away torque for control panels of relatively high weight. Moreover, by means of these bearings, the clearance of the control panel with respect to the linear guide cannot be adjusted.